


Bastemon's Prince and the Miserable Trip to the Grocery Store

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Groping, Human, Human male on Female Digimon, Humor, Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: A poor man finds himself acclimating to his digital partner, but has to painfully drag her along to the outside world to buy more food. Usual antics and lewdness ensues.





	Bastemon's Prince and the Miserable Trip to the Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested as a sequel to the previous one. I know very little about Digimon or its worlds and focused wholly on the Bastemon character as a result. Don't expect much, if any, reference to the Digimon canon past this character. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

"Prince. My prince."

"Are you done yet?"

It had been about a week since a man had met his curious roommate that the internet had blessed him with. Bastemon, as she called herself, was a strange catlike being that wore tacky jewelry, absurd pants, and a small transparent veil. Those were probably the better parts of her appearance. Her actual physiology was a curious mix of threatening and adorable. Large clawed hands, adorned with their own gaudy trinkets, were attached to long furred arms. Digitigrade legs with similar frightening claws danced underneath her waist. Two tails sprouted from her rear and whipped wildly back and forth to display her various moods. And, of course, the man had taken quite a liking to her more human features. The cutesy face with striking amber eyes and a mischievous smile, the modest breasts that were conveniently covered with pink pasties, and the smooth, toned belly that completed her dancer look.

"I love you! I love you!" the girl chirped.

Despite those positives, the man still found her to be quite the handful. At that moment, she had latched onto him as he lay in bed, nuzzling happily into his neck. Unfortunately her similarities to felines didn't end at appearances, and she had taken up a slew of annoying behaviors that loosely resembled those of her smaller feline cousins. Though the addition of her size and an extra tail made them considerably worse.

The man shifted uncomfortably in Bastemon's grasp. "I asked, are you done?" he sighed. While he had gotten used to her company, the clingy attitude she had was always a problem. Another round of nuzzling came, followed by a few harsh licks across his skin. At the very least, he wished her tongue was more human.

A small peck on his nose completed the string of affection. "Yes, my prince, I am done." She smiled and carefully maneuvered her arms away from him, minding her sharp claws. She then jumped out of his bed and eagerly waited for him to do the same. The prince took a long stretch and yawned. He looked over at the leopard girl, his gaze lingering on her body for just a moment. The man sat up and got out of bed, rubbing an eye in the process.

"What will our first meal of the day be, my prince?" Bastemon asked innocently. Her tongue swiped across her lips.

The prince's eyes narrowed. "I don't know." He yawned and strolled out into the living room.

The door to his bedroom had remained open ever since her arrival. The deep marks in the wood still painfully remained. Actually, all the doors in the house were left open. The man feared that his cat girl would similarly maul the others, and while it did make for some awkward showers, it was better than having to replace any of them.

The living room and kitchen were the same as they had always been. A conjoined mix of two rooms, only separated by the different tiles between them and their appliances. The man noted that the fridge had been, thankfully, untouched this time. Bastemon had claimed on several occasions that she had no need for food, but from the way she hungrily consumed some of his meals, he had no doubts in his mind that was a lie. A few nightly trips of hers managed to clean out the fridge faster than he could in a week.

The prince eyed up the contents of his fridge. The waffles had vanished. Probably instantly the moment the leopard girl learned how to use the microwave. Cereal had dwindled down to a bag of flakes, and the milk had expectedly evaporated once Bastemon had seen him open its container. The hotdogs, while the man didn't particularly mind seeing those being eaten by her, were all but gone. Some other random bits of food remained, but the situation was clearly growing dire.

With a frown, the man reached inside and grabbed the last few precious bits of cereal. Bastemon was beside him, awaiting what delicious treat he would pull out. She gasped upon seeing the bag of food. "What an excellent choice, prince!" The annoyed man rolled his eyes and retrieved a bowl and spoon. He looked down at his pathetic bowl of crunchy wheat. The lack of milk was a serious disappointment, but it shouldn't be too bad. "Gonna have to go to the market, I guess," he muttered to himself.

Bastemon's eyes instantly lit up. "To the supermarket, my prince?" Her hearing was more of a problem than he realized. "Are we going? Are we going now?" She moved up to him and wrapped around his arm, looking up at him excitedly.

"No, not now." He hobbled to the couch with the girl still stuck to his arm.

"Then soon? We will be going soon?" she asked instantly. While she was focused on her prince directly, she couldn't help but steal glances at the bowl of cereal he disinterestedly poked at.

"I don't know. You're not coming along anyways." He picked up the television remote and turned it on for some background noise, though as of late that wasn't exactly necessary with his new pet. Well, not quite a pet.

Bastemon pouted. "I must come. To be with my prince." The girl rubbed her head against his.

The man took a spoonful of his meal and chomped it down. "Mmh, shure," he said sarcastically, food still in his mouth. "You just want to look at they've got to eat."

"Is that not what it is for?" the cat girl asked. That was partially true, but it certainly wasn't the buffet she perceived it as. It didn't help that he vaguely described it as a "place to buy lots of food and other stuff" beforehand. Bastemon finally pried her eyes from her male and looked downwards at his breakfast. It took her no time at all to unhook her veil and beg with an "Ah." Her tongue stuck out expectantly. He had long since given up trying to resist her endearing displays. The prince presented the spoon to her and she gobbled up the offering.

The man gently pulled his cutlery out of the girl's mouth. He paused and wondered if he should grab another spoon, but quietly decided not to. "Thank you, my prince!"

"Yeah," he replied, disappointed in himself for surrendering his food.

There wasn't anything really worth watching on TV, just some more soap operas, local news, and the odd documentary. Bastemon was still entranced by the rectangle, though, and watched on with absolute interest once her eyes wandered over to it. Probably could leave the TV on and she wouldn't mess up the house while he was out, the human thought to himself.

Scraping up the last bits of cereal crumbs from the bowl, the prince walked over to the sink and set down his silverware. The leopard girl was still staring at the television, her twin tails gently tapping against the couch in obvious contentment. Seeing that, the man carefully walked back to his room to get changed.

The pretty pictures on the electric box continued to entertain Bastemon. All the flashing colors and rapidly changing shapes, it was fairly interesting material, to her, at least. She fought back the temptation to touch all the things on the screen, since that had made her prince angry on more than one occasion. A subtle sound caused her ears to perk up. The prince's dresser, third drawer, pants. He was going to leave without her! She pulled herself free from the grasp of the television and leaped from the couch, making a mad dash for the bedroom.

One final button and-- Bastemon burst into the room and pressed herself against her now shirtless mate. "Jesus!" he said in surprise. Fortunately he had managed to get his pants on before she had ran head first into him.

"We are leaving now, then?" the girl asked instantly, tails going wild with anticipation. Her prince sighed.

"You can't come along," he said, reaching for a shirt. The cat girl put on her best frown and fluttered her eyelashes. "Look, it's not because I don't want you to," actually, it sort of was, "but what is everyone going to think of me hauling around a..." He paused, trying to think of a way to describe the girl in a way she would understand, but also without insulting her. It didn't take him long to give up. "Let's just say people are going to think I'm weird."

"I do not care," Bastemon replied without a thought. "It does not matter what they think! My prince is the best." She finished that sentence with a purr and more cuddling. There was something oddly comforting about hearing her say that, even if she said it mostly to ogle food.

The prince pursed his lips. "Sorry, you just can't go." Bastemon frowned again and wrapped her arms around her human.

"Then you may not go," she stubbornly said. Her velvety fur and smooth skin pushed up against the man, causing him to become slightly flustered with their bare embrace. The mix of the two textures was definitely one of her more pleasing features.

"Come on, don't be like this," he said, unmoving. The prince both enjoyed the feel of her form and still feared her large talons. Bastemon didn't move either, similarly enjoying the experience of her male's naked form and using it as protest. They stood there, the two of them enjoying the experience more than they had expected. "Are- Are you done yet?" he asked, embarrassed.

"You may not go."

"Ugh. Fine. Fine!" the prince relented. He tossed up an arm in defeat. "You can come with me." Bastemon gasped in excitement and her tails went in to a frenzy. "But! But, you have to wear a jacket."

"Of course my prince, of course! Anything for you!" The man couldn't believe she just said that after her display. He put on his shirt and rummaged about in one of the other dresser drawers. A few moments later he produced a red, zippered hoodie and handed it to the eager cat girl. She took it up and examined the garment with her knife-like claws.

"Actually, let me put that on you," he blurted out in worry.

"Put your arms at your side." Bastemon immediately obeyed and the man circled around her back. Gently, he placed the garb on her shoulders. "OK, uh, now ball up your hands into a fist." The girl complied. The man was still curious how she was able to flex those claws but decided not to ask. He meticulously put her arms through the jacket and zipped it up.

It wasn't much better, since her strange animalistic legs and waving tails still stuck out sorely, but at least she wasn't half-naked. Bastemon wriggled about in her new clothing, engrossed in the new feeling on her body. "Ah! It carries my prince's scent!" She suddenly forced her nose against her arm and sniffed repeatedly.

"Just don't do that outside, please," he said with a wince.  
_________

The prince and Bastemon approached the front door to the meager apartment. He turned to the girl next to him.

"You remember our rules, right?"

"Yes, my prince, yes!"

"OK, well, what were they?"

"Ah." She held up her hand and counted them out on her pseudo-fingers. "Stay by my prince's side." One. "Do not touch anything!" Two. "Do not touch anyone." Three. She held up her other hand to continue counting. "Do not cuddle my prince." Her ears flattened upon saying that. Four. "Do not yell." Five. She turned her hands around to display her digits. "Yes! I remember." She grinned.

"And don't take off your jacket." The cat girl's expression soured.

Bastemon uncurled one more claw. "Yes, see, I remember!" Her smile returned.

That was probably the best he'd get out of her. The prince reached for the doorknob, hesitantly twisted it, and opened the door. Bastemon rushed forward and nearly collided with the balcony railing just outside. The girl let out a quick "Wow!" and looked back at the human, beckoning him.

"Hey, slow down, I've got to lock up."

"Ah, but my prince, look at how lovely the sky shines!" She raised a hand to point at the bright, fluffy clouds and blue skies. It was pretty from the window, sure, but being able to see it in its expansive entirety was something special to her. After the initial excitement of seeing the heavens wore off, Bastemon noticed a curious array of noises and smells that assaulted her from every direction. The prince could only hear the familiar bustling of the streets and that faint scent of burning oil.

"Alright, let's go," the man said, pocketing his key. Bastemon stood motionless, still taking in the world around her. A small gust of wind brushed past, causing her to let out a small shiver. The prince saw her hair flow prettily in the breeze. Coupled with her sudden calm, it gave her a deceptively elegant look that he silently wished he could see more of.

The leopard girl turned back to her prince, still in a state of comfortable relaxation. "Shall we?" She offered her hand. The man was nearly stunned by how reserved she was being. He wished he had taken her out sooner if this was the result. Not wanting to let her wander off, he more than happily took up her hand, feeling up her soft fur. "Oh! My prince is so gentle!" she said, near instantly cushioning up next to him, tails now dancing about. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

They went down the stairs without much issue, though Bastemon had to take careful steps with her feline form. When they reached the bottom, she looked back up in awe, as if it were some impressive monument. "Will we go back up?" she asked, almost eager to have another go.

"Yeah? We'll be coming back later," the prince replied, confused.

"Oooooooh!" she cooed.

The pair navigated some more before reaching the streets. Bastemon's head swiveled every which way. Seeing all the cars, birds, and people that careened by. "OK, remember the rules," the prince stressed. She nodded quickly and began to walk forward before immediately being yanked back. "Where are you going?"

"To the store, my prince!"

"You don't even know where that is!"

The girl paused. "Oh. Yes."

"Don't. Wander. Off." He squeezed her paw to emphasize his point, much to her enjoyment. She decided to let her prince lead the way and walked closely behind him, hand in hand.  
_________

The odd couple moved down the sidewalk. The prince, while stoically focused ahead, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, occasionally looked back at Bastemon worriedly. Though, each time he was put at ease with the absolute astonishment on her face as she continued to take in the environment. To the man it was simply a boring city filled with every day people, but to the leopard girl it was a whole new world bursting at the seams with all sorts of alien experiences.

While some people walked by in a rush, a few persons took strange glances at the cat woman and her funny jacket. She gave a few waves back in an ignorant glee, much to the man's embarrassment. The prince grit his teeth and continued to pull Bastemon along, thanking the lord that no one had bothered to stop them.

"Oh no," the prince groaned as he spied a squat creature in the distance. The one thing, the last thing, he hoped to see.

"What is it, my prince?"

"Don't- don't say that, please," he hastily replied. "Just look at me and keep walking."

"Ah! Do not worry, my mate, I have kept my gaze on you!" The man screamed internally at her choice of words and picked up his pace.

There it was. A dog. A small canine. He had never bothered asking Bastemon about her opinion on dogs, and he was sure that she didn't know what a dog was, but considering her tendencies, there was a good chance she would react poorly. "Just keep your eyes on me," he urged. While he did care about the girl's wellbeing, he severely doubted that she would be on the receiving end of any pain.

The man kept a worried stare on the dog as it waddled forth, being walked along by its owner. "My prince," Bastemon huffed, "something is wrong."

"No, no, no, nothing is wrong, keep walking," he laughed nervously. The dog came closer.

"There is something repugnant here!" Bastemon shook her head. She had smelled it before, but it was getting worse. Basic instincts started to bug her. "What is that creature, there?" The girl tugged on her human's arm, drawing ever closer to him out of uncertainty.

"No, really, it's fine, it's nothing!" he continued. The small canine was right by them now. The girl glared at the creature and let out a hiss. "Don't-" the man was cut off by something hitting him. Bastemon had jumped onto his back and started to claw threateningly at the poor animal below. Several people slowed down to watch the cat thing and its owner. The dog itself had taken up Bastemon's challenge and shot back with aggressive barking. The prince might have pondered if the dog knew the girl was feline were it not for the overwhelming embarrassment and strain on his back.

The owner stared at the couple, unsure how to proceed. The dog and cat continued their battle of growls as the prince tried his best to hobble away with his pet. He nodded vigorously in-between repeated apologies. The distinct sound of camera shutters managed to push him into a full on wobbly sprint. "Do not go yet! I must drive away that monster!" the girl shouted. She tapped on her prince, now steed, to stop.

The prince kept waddling along at full speed, the cat on his back still angrily hissing at the dog that shrunk away into the distance. The man managed to reach an empty bus stop and let Bastemon off of his pained back. He sat down on a rusted bench, far too exhausted to even begin admonishing the cat girl. The leopard lady hadn't noticed that she was back on the ground, her attention still stuck on the dog she couldn't see, but could definitely smell.

"You gotta," the prince heaved, "you gotta calm down," he said, jabbing a finger lazily at her and taking a few more heavy breaths.

Bastemon didn't pay any ounce of attention to her human. "Did you see it, my prince? Did you see its frothing maw, ready to bite me- ah, us!" She let out another growl in the direction they came from and menaced with her claws.

"Look," the prince slumped back against the bus stop wall, "if you see any more of those creatures, I'll protect you." It was too late for him to realize that wasn't the best way to phrase it, as the cat girl pounced on him and gave him a crushing hug. "You're welcome," he coughed. "OK, OK." He tapped on Bastemon repeatedly. With his forfeit, the girl pulled off of her human and smiled.

The prince stood back up and extended his hand towards the cat. She awkwardly grabbed it, and they started walking again.  
_________

A few minutes later of cautious walking and the pair had made it to their next obstacle. The crosswalk sneaked up on the prince, since he had been frequently looking back in the off chance that any more amateur paparazzi showed up.

"We have to cross the street. Don't leave my side for anything." Bastemon nodded seriously and squished up against her prince. "Now when we cross, we look both ways to make sure no cars are coming, then go. Got it?"

"That was not part of the rules," Bastemon grumbled, her ears flattening. Her attention then turned to a juicy looking bird perched atop the street signal lights. Naturally she started up the pole with a greedy grin, forgetting she was still firmly held onto by her human. In a moment she was jerked off the metal object by her prince.

"Come on, just do it." The girl replied with more annoyed whines. The man pushed the crosswalk button several times for good measure, then eyed the signal across the street. Bastemon soon found herself glued to the pretty and sparkly cars that buzzed by. The noises they made were no doubt obnoxious, the smell even worse, but the way they glinted in the sun and lit up with different artificial lights that ranged from a cool blue to a cherry red was dazzling.

Still stuck in her stupor, the cat girl was dragged across the street. Half-way across the road she snapped out of the trance and her head started shaking from side to side, searching for the dangerous cars. The exertion was dizzying and she started to wonder what the purpose of it was. The pair made it to the other side without incident. "Wasn't so hard, was it?" the prince asked.

Bastemon stopped shaking her head and nearly tripped over herself. "No, no," she babbled. "But I do not think I am good at looking both ways." The prince was unsure what she meant by that, but continued on with a shrug. They were nearing their destination and the scenery had slowly changed from simple homes to more extravagant businesses and shops.

The cat girl occasionally stopped to admire some of the larger structures, enamored by their huge and ridiculous logos. At every one she would ask her prince, "Is this the supermarket?" and every time was disappointed with the shake of his head. Through the large glass windows she could see that several of them didn't have food at all, though she was still intensely interested in whatever mystical wonders lay inside the stores. Of course, she was also interested in the ones that did have food. She had smelled her fair share of delicious scents at her prince's abode, but they were nothing compared to some of the fragrant aromas that greeted her twitchy nose.

It wasn't long before they reached the supermarket proper, a cream colored one-story building that lacked any windows to peer through. The prince let out a sigh of relief as soon as he saw it, glad the worst of their trip was over. "Finally here," he cheered. Bastemon was slightly let down by the more modest look of this store, and while it smelled nice, it didn't have any of the more exotic odors that the other buildings gave off. All of that didn't deter her from rushing forward. "Rules. Rules!" the prince cried. Bastemon came to a stop and sheepishly waited for her prince to catch up, her tails working up into an anxious dance.  
_________

The sliding doors would be the first challenge. Bastemon watched with caution as people moved into and out of the store through the chomping gates. The cat girl froze as she and her prince approached the entrance. He gave a few gentle tugs but she wouldn't budge. "There's nothing to worry about. You walk up and it opens." He let go of the wary dancer girl and confidently strode forth, showing no fear upon the doors obediently opening. The prince then walked back to Bastemon and urged her on with a small nudge.

Bastemon tightly wrapped her dagger-like claws around her human and shakily walked toward the metallic gate. They suddenly pulled apart, breathing a chilly wind on her hide. She shivered and pulled back, but was able to gather enough courage to stand her ground and try again. With clenched teeth, she braved the barriers again and walked into the brightly-lit store. "The floor is cold!" she whimpered.

"You have fur, don't you?" the prince joked. The cat could only reply with another annoyed whimper.

Without wasting any time, the prince dragged Bastemon along to the shopping carts. The piles of strange, metallic cages on wheels pulled her attention away from the freezing ground. "And these, my prince? What are these?" She tapped on one, enjoying the dull ring its surface gave off.

"Shopping carts, to carry things?" the prince replied, confused. He started to wonder how much she truly knew.

"Oh, oh, allow me to select the cart!" Bastemon got to work, running her claws over the shiny carriages and giving the occasional sniff. The human beside her could only watch on in bewilderment, wondering where in his life he went wrong to reach this point. "This one! This one!" she shouted, attracting more unwanted attention. "Ah, uhm," Bastemon slouched down, "this one," she whispered. Not seeing any reason to deny her choice, the prince pulled out the girl's chosen cart and pushed it into the store.

"Come on." The excited girl dashed after her prince happily.

The rest of the store was far more interesting than its entrance. Bastemon was hit with the full force of the store's scents upon passing another set of doors, causing her to recoil for a moment. She was able to pick out all sorts of foods from the air. Some familiar, some new, all of them enticing. Her eyes were also impressed by the massive space that stretched every which way, with rows and rows of different colorful foods and items. More humans pushed their own carts, busily moving from aisle to aisle and amassing the foodstuffs.

"Don't leave my side," the prince reminded Bastemon. "You could get lost." The thought alone made her gasp. Was this place more complex than it seemed on the surface? She held on to the man with both arms. "Woah, hey, easy."

The human pulled out his phone and squinted at it. He had typed out a small list of supplies he needed earlier. His gaze wandered over to the cat girl next to him, who was energetically looking at everything in the store. He would have to be quick about it with her around. "Don't touch anything," he said.

"More rules?" she moaned in annoyance.

"That was already a rule."

Bastemon pursed her lips and looked away.

The prince looked up at the signs hanging from the ceiling which categorized each aisle by items. Bastemon followed his gaze towards the large pieces of plastic. She knew they read something, but she didn't know what. At a moderate pace, the prince started the search for his items. Nearly all the other customers in the store gawked at the cat girl, but based on their expressions, they were too baffled or afraid to ask about her. While the prince may have been trying to ignore it, Bastemon drank up the attention with frequent hellos and excited waves. He was actually quite happy that she was enjoying herself, but he started to wonder if he could ever come back to this store without any wayward glances.

"Ah! This! We require this!" The cat girl snagged a bright cereal box off of the shelves, featuring an absurd animal mascot munching down chocolate bits with a smile. "The teluhvizon has informed me that this is the best!"

"That was an ad, they're supposed to say that."

"They must if it is the best."

The prince shook his head and put the box back on the shelf. "Oh man," he said, noticing the dents in the cardboard where Bastemon had grabbed it. He swapped the box with the one behind it and breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you not to touch anything. Come on." The cat girl pouted then looked back longingly at the tasty cereal. She would never know its 'crunch-a-licious delights'.

"Then what do we require, my prince?" the cat girl asked, tugging on his arm.

"Bread and-"

"Then I will find the most pleasant bread there is!"

"We need more than that, hold your horses. Bread, waffles, some turkey," Bastemon was instantly bored with his list, "soap, water, eggs, maybe a few cups of ramen."

"Ah," the girl mindlessly replied. Her attention shifted back to the rows of magnificent foods. "What about that? Do we require that?" She pointed over at a particularly mouth-watering slab of meat behind a glass. There was something about its taste on the air that drew her to it.

"Fish? Nah, definitely not. I don't really like it." He looked back at his list. "Now where's the bread again?" he mumbled to himself.

Bastemon released her grasp on the prince and sauntered over to the aromatic fish while he was distracted. There was another human behind the container of fish. He was chopping up more of the attractive pink portions of food. The cat licked her lips, her eyes completely fixed on the process. She started to wonder what other possible delicacies there could be. This tiny compartment of the store was intoxicating.

"Need something, miss?" She heard him say. Bastemon didn't look up at the man, still focused on the delicious morsels of food in front of her. She did, however, answer his question.

"This. I need this!" She tapped on the glass frantically. "Plenty of this."

"Right," the worker paused, though she didn't know why "how much?"

"Plenty. Enough for ten nights, at least!"

"Hey, knock it off," a voice piped up behind the cat girl. She was swiftly pulled back from the display, much to her dismay. The prince took her place and began his regular stream of apologies to the clearly befuddled employee, "Sorry, she's not from around here. We'll be going now."

The worker appeared to ignore what the prince said. "Is she going to a party or something?" the man asked, pointing directly at the cat girl. He stared at her bizarre appearance and clothing.

The prince looked back at Bastemon, who continued to drool over freshly cut seafood. "Something like that." He retreated from the serving area and gave the worker a nervous departing wave. "Don't leave my side. We went over this. Several times, actually." The furred girl was lost in thought about delicious seafood goodness. The prince rolled his eyes and grabbed Bastemon by the arm, leading her away. She kept her head turned towards the fishy foods for as long as she could until it was out of sight.

"I suppose we will not be getting the fish, then?"

"You're still on that?" the man asked, looking at the shelves for his next item.

"We'll need it!" Bastemon pleaded, her eyes doing their best puppy-dog.

"No." He tossed an item into the cart. He prepared to move along but was stopped by the girl.

She tugged on him a few times. "Pleeeaaaaaase?"

"No, I said no."

She gave him a quick lick on the cheek and repeated her wail. "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Quit it," the prince nervously replied, he looked about for any judging stares. "You're making too much noise." Another lick came. "I said no already!" And another. "If you keep this up I'm not going to bring you along anymore." Bastemon's eyes narrowed. She gave one more defiant lick and settled down by his side with a grumble.

The prince went about his shopping, albeit weighed down by an annoyed feline that held onto him tightly in irritation. He considered telling her off again, but didn't want to risk more of her public affections. Bit by bit, the man managed to grab the items he needed, despite the girl being dragged along. During their movement around the store, Bastemon had taken to grazing her tails along the shelves, running them across the many products. She did this unnoticed for quite some time until she knocked down one bag of crackers. "What did I tell you? No touching. You're making this worse than it has to be."

"Hmm? All the others seem to like me very much! I am making it better!" Bastemon replied happily, looking around at all mystified shoppers, some bearing small grins.

"Just pick that up." The prince realized his mistake far too late. The girl had already sunk her fingers into the fragile container, cleanly slicing through it. "Put it in the cart," he said with a sigh. Bastemon gladly set the bag down in the shopping cart and finished by licking her claws clean, delighted with the salty taste.

The cat girl offered her hand to her partner and asked, "Would you like some, my prince?"

"I'm good, thanks." He gently pushed her hand down and carried on with a growing blush. With renewed speed, he rounded a corner into the frozen foods with Bastemon close by. She let out a small noise at the new source of cold.

"Ooh, chilly!" she gasped. Instantly the leopard girl bundled up with her prince. "Chilly!" she repeated.

"You'll be fine. Like I said, you have fur."

"My fur does not cover everything." She shivered again and with surprising skill, zipped her hoodie down to reveal her bare stomach. "See? See?" she asked, as if the prince had forgotten about her physique. Her tan belly and barely covered breasts peeked out of the red fabric.

"OK, OK, I get it!" He scrambled to cover her up again. Bastemon snuggled back up against her human, relishing his warmth. The man withstood the nuzzling, a far better alternative to the girl explaining again how little of her body was covered. It also prevented her from wandering off and destroying something else. Not that he would visibly show it, even though he got less than enthusiastic looks from other shoppers, he was happy someone was so willing to cling to his side.

The prince spotted his next and final item, a box of waffles, through the glass door. Instinctively he reached out with his closest hand, which was currently being held in place by the leopard girl. Awkwardly, he reached out with his other arm to pull the door open. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Mind what, my prince?" Her eyes fluttered. It was hard to tell if she was truly that ignorant, or simply being a nuisance. Either was equally possible.

He continued to work around the girl, reorienting his whole body to properly reach inside and grab the box. The dancer girl shivered again as the conjoined pair moved towards the fridge, tightening her grip with another noise. The prince didn't want to think about how ridiculous he seemed during this whole charade. He tossed the box of frozen treats into the cart and pushed it along, out of the freezing aisle. "We're out now, you can let go." Bastemon's only response was more nuzzling.

Eventually, the prince and his dead weight made it to the long row of checkout cashiers. The cat girl perked her ears up at every beep of the machines. She looked every which way trying to figure out what the curious noise was. During her search, Bastemon's eyes landed on a small, windowed refrigerator positioned right next to the cashiers. Inside was a large amount of familiar fizzy sodas. The girl gasped and excitedly pointed at the drinks, again pulling on her partner. The prince replied with a swift and simple, "No."

The pair moved into one of the checkout lanes. In an instant Bastemon was enamored by the strange moving surface that was the conveyor belt. She watched, transfixed on the items as they moved down the line. Carefully, she placed a hand on the surface, feeling it move under her. "Don't do that," the man chided. Quickly, she removed her hand and tried to appear as innocent as possible. The prince kept a close eye on the girl as he started to place item after item on the conveyor.

A meek brunette, perhaps a teenager, was manning the cashier. "Morning," the prince and cashier said in unison to each other, automatically.

Bastemon, not wanting to feel left out, also gave a cheery, "Morning!" and a vigorous wave. The cashier nodded back, with those familiar nervous eyes that the prince did fairly often. Beep. The cat girl perked up again. Beep. The noise was definitely coming from the strange moving surface. Beep. Bastemon inspected the moving line again. Beep. No, the woman was doing something. Beep. The leopard girl hopped repeatedly to try and see up and over the strange blocky machines that obscured her view. Beep.

Frustrated, Bastemon merely climbed up onto the side to see the noise, towering over everything else and sticking out sorely. "Ma'am, please get down from there," she groaned.

"Don't do that!" the prince cried. He was hesitant to pull her down, worried she would take a bad tumble. His hands hovered near her back, uncertain what to do.

Taking her prince's words to heart, Bastemon did not get down. "Make the bweep, again!" She pawed at everything to try and recreate the sound. The employee ran another item over the scanning machine at an absurd speed. A glint of red light shined on a row of black bars. Bastemon tried to grab at the red beam fruitlessly. The light glinted off her hand no matter how hard she tried to grab at it. "Hmph." The cat girl hopped back down, disappointed.

"She's not from around here," the prince mumbled. He would have to come up with a better excuse, he told himself. The cashier only gave him a tired glare and pointed at the total on a small display. The man sheepishly handed over the cash and collected his items, pulling Bastemon along with him. He knew the routine by now, as did everyone else in the store. Bastemon gave a final wave as she was dragged out, happy to have spent time with the wonderful store people.

"Where are we going now, my prince?" Bastemon asked.

"Home," he replied simply. He hefted up the plastic bags, causing them to crinkle loudly. The girl was about to prod at the bags before the prince spoke again. "You want to hold some?"

"Ah, no-"

"Hold out your arm." Bastemon obediently raised her left arm, closest to the prince. "No, the other one." She raised her right arm, both were outstretched. "Lower your left one." The left one fell back to her side. "There." The prince selected one of the lighter bags and slid it onto her extended arm. She stood there with her awkward arm still raised out. "Now just-" he stopped talking and simply molded Bastemon into the desired position, bending arm so as to keep the bags at her elbow, forearm horizontal.

Bastemon shook the bag on her arm, watching it swing back and forth. The prince took up her free hand, holding it firmly. With another silent prayer he started the trip back home. By that point he had grown relatively used to the gawking, not that it didn't bother him, but he had accepted his fate as the cat wrangler. Bastemon herself had calmed down a fair bit, similarly becoming used to the outside world and its experiences. Though, she still couldn't help but smile at every interested passerby.

"Do you like the outside?" Bastemon asked. It was strange for the prince to hear such a sincere question coming from her. Far stranger was the lack of his princely title. He thought on the question.

"I guess so."

"Is that all? Guess?"

"I don't really think about it. The city is kind of a hassle to get through sometimes."

"Then away from the city? Do you like that?"

"What brought this up?"

"Do not answer a question with a question, the prince says!" The way she of all people turned that on him stung.

"Alright. I guess the parks can be nice, I dunno," he shrugged, "kind of cold for the park, though."

Bastemon's eyes lit up. "Park? Yell Oh Stone?"

"Hah. No, not that grand." They continued in silence for a few minutes until the prince spoke again. "Would you like to go to the park?"

"Could we? Could we please?" The dancer girl looked up expectantly. She didn't want her first trip to the outside world to end so soon.

"Sure, sure, just remember our rules."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Bastemon nodded her head repeatedly. The bag she held rattled along with her excitement.

"Calm down." Something told him this was a bad idea, that he would only regret this later, yet he couldn't bring himself to turn her down. "This way." The prince nodded down one path and began walking. Just a short break, he figured, away from everyone else. Bastemon jogged in place energetically, already preparing to zoom down the sidewalk towards this magical fantasy land she had only heard about. The animals, the sights, the sounds, the lounging spots, it would be amazing.

"Is there a mountain?"

"No."

"Bye-sen?"

"Do dogs count?"

"Dogs?"

"Never mind."

"Lakes? Are there lakes?"

"Yeah, one."

Bastemon gasped in wonder. "Will we swim, my prince?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I'd like to keep my clothes dry."

"Then remove them!"

"I'm good, really."

"Remove them!"

"No- Look, we're almost there." The prince pointed out a wooden sign with 'Lakeside Park' carved on its surface.

"What does it say? What does it say?"

"Lakeside Park." While the name was beyond mundane, Bastemon was overjoyed at the very blunt confirmation of water.

"We will be there soon, then?"

"Well, yeah." It would have been a ridiculous question coming from anyone else. In the distance was a fence that seemed to be holding back the last vestiges of nature in the city. The couple passed the simple wire barricade and entered the park proper. Trees crowded the place and blocked out the surrounding cityscape. It nearly felt like its own secluded world to the prince. "Here we are." They both slowed their pace. It wasn't exactly what the leopard girl had hoped for based on the picture box, nonetheless it was exciting.

"Where is the lake?" Bastemon hopped repeatedly, trying to see any sign of water in the area. "The lake?"

"A little farther in."

"This is too far! Someone must move it closer to the entrance."

The prince chuckled. "I don't think the town has money for that."

"Does my prince have the money for that?"

"Definitely not."

"We will have to work on that," Bastemon replied earnestly. The prince was well aware that she had no idea what she was talking about.

The prince and his cat ambled down the park trail. It was a work day for most, so it was pleasantly serene in its vacancy. While the leopard girl could pick up all sorts of sounds from the distant city, she was still charmed by the slice of nature and the choice noises its inhabitants made. Birds chirped, bees buzzed, the trees rattled with the wind. It almost felt as though she could get lost in the soundscape itself. The gentle lapping of a shore could be heard on their approach as well, exciting her.

As much as Bastemon was enjoying herself, the prince didn't share her enthusiasm. A light breeze nipped at him while bugs whizzed by, causing him to develop a vague itch everywhere. He was, at the very least, happy to see the girl enjoy herself again. Even better that it was away from everyone else. That way she didn't bother anyone else and could partake in her ridiculous affections without scrutiny.

"There! There it is!" Bastemon gasped when the lake came into view. She rushed forward, pulling along her prince like a dog on a leash.

"Easy, you're still carrying food."

"Then you carry!" she replied, still trained on the pool of water. Bastemon lifted up her baggage and shook it about.

"Here," the man ran his eyes across the lake, "let's set these down on that bench over there." He pointed at a distant seat that stood near the water's edge.

"Hurry up!" The girl started up again and began a mad dash to the wooden bench. It wasn't long before they reached it, upon which Bastemon deposited her bag on the bench. "May I take this off, my prince?" she asked suddenly. The question caught him off guard until he understood she was referring to the hoodie she wore. He searched for any prying eyes before deciding no harm could come of it.

The prince set his bags down. "Alright, get over here." They repeated the dressing process in reverse and Bastemon was once again back to her fairly open and bare self. The cuffs on the jacket were completely blown out due to the girl's oversized hands. It was her jacket now, he figured. The prince folded it up and placed it next to the rest of the groceries. The dancer girl had already moved up to the edge of the water and began splashing about with glee. Her rump shook back and forth along with her twin tails. Seeing how distracted she was, the prince sat down and merely enjoyed the view. Both of them.

The trip had gone far better than he expected. For the most part. He might have to pick another store to go to, sure, and yeah he might have to limit how much time he spent outside altogether, but at the very least he wasn't arrested or banned from anywhere. For what it was worth, he was embarrassed by a cute cat lady and not himself.

Bastemon barely considered the day and all its events. She was far too engrossed in the water and the tiny fish that swam about, slipping through her claws. The girl made a mental note to ask the prince for some of these creatures. They would make for an excellent addition to the tub. She considered jumping in for a moment, but if the prince wouldn't swim, she wouldn't either. Bastemon also figured he might get angry if she came out of the lake dripping wet.

The lake didn't hold the girl's attention for long. Dragonflies buzzed past Bastemon and in a moment she was already chasing after them onto a nearby tree. The prince watched her dig into the bark with her long nails. It was a curious mixture of cat-like cuteness and absolute terror with how easily she penetrated the bark. Just as she neared her target, another of the world's curiosities caught her eye.

A bright red bird sat in a nearby branch, singing a chirpy tune. Rather, it was singing, until Bastemon managed to leap from the tree trunk directly onto the branch in one brisk motion, scaring the songbird away. The prince wasn't entirely sure how to react with that feat. "Be careful up there," he said. Though with some of her features, there was probably little that could actually hurt her.

Bastemon naturally didn't heed her prince's words. Instead, she sprung from branch to branch, annoying all the wildlife in the process and sending them into a panic. The prince was increasingly grateful that the park was empty. He wouldn't exactly be able to explain what the leopard girl was doing. Especially with his all purpose excuse of her being a foreigner.

As quick as the girl went up the tree, she came bounding back down towards her prince and jumped on the bench. She sidled up next to him. "Thank you for the journey!" she purred. The prince was assaulted with a round of abrasive licks from the girl. He was happy that no one was around to see the attack but still generally embarrassed.

"You did much better than I expected," he replied. For the most part, he added silently. In certain respects she did even worse and probably deserved some form of punishment.

"Really?" She straddled him. "Really?" she repeated excitedly. The prince could see the girl's tails swing back and forth behind her. Bastemon's presence on his lap made him more aroused than he cared to admit.

"Sort of."

Bastemon drew closer to him. "Tell me, tell me!"

The prince placed his hands on her thighs. "I mean," he struggled with his thoughts, "you probably do deserve some punishment." This really wasn't the place for it, the man's mind chided. Those thoughts faded when his hands traveled towards Bastemon's rear.

The girl gasped, causing the man to freeze. "I have behaved!" He rolled his eyes and pressed forward.

"Are you sure?" His hands played with the band of her animal-print pants.

"Yes!" she fussed.

"What about all the shouting?" The prince pulled her pants slightly down.

"Ah..."

"And the touching." Down.

"Ehm."

"And the climbing?" Down.

"That was no rule."

"And not staying by my side?" Down.

"Well..."

"Are you sure you behaved?" Bastemon's tanned butt came into view. She was completely unaware of her indecency, still too worried about the possibility of punishment.

"Perhaps not as much as you wanted, my prince," she nervously looked side to side, "but-" The girl was cut off by a loud smack and a sting at her behind. She yelped and glanced back, only to see her prince's hands massaging her ass. "I have behaved!" she cried. The prince had grown a little too greedy with his fondling, enjoying the plush softness of the girl's rear. "This is unfair!" Another smack came, causing her to thrust forward.

"I think it's pretty fair." He was enjoying this too much. He squeezed her ass, eliciting a drawn out moan from her.

"It is not! My prince cannot assault me like this." She let out another squeal as the prince's hands came down on her. "Please, you must-" His fingers explored her loins, pulling her cheeks apart. Bastemon slowly began to realize it wasn't as much of a punishment as she had thought.

A hard bump made itself known as it pressed against Bastemon's groin. It had been a while since they last mated, and masturbation was out of the question. The prince was more than pent up. The leopard woman let out a soft purr and relaxed down into the man's lap, directly on his growing erection. Another slap came, though this time Bastemon let out a cutesy moan. Her tails began their usual enticed swaying. "My naughty prince," she cooed. That was probably his least favorite nickname. He replied with another smack.

One of the girl's large hands traveled down to the buttons on his jeans. While that would have been arousing coming from any other girl, Bastemon's claws were still terrifying. He beat her to the punch by unbuttoning his pants. Taking that as a challenge, the cat yanked his underwear downward before he could, tearing it slightly. The man went numb, due to both the cold nip of the air and the fear that he lost his genitals. He confirmed his erection was still there and gave a sigh of relief.

Bastemon's feline eyes were already focused on her prince's engorged member. Its head was a bright rosy pink, almost like one of those lollipops she had eaten a few days ago. She backed up and slid onto the ground in a kneeling position, much to the prince's surprise. The feline took a few moments to watch the prince's erection twitch, amused with its need for attention. Her warm breaths were heavenly against the chill of the wind. She nudged against his cock with her nose before slipping it under her veil and giving it a few gentle, teasing licks. The prince sharply inhaled, tensing up before winding back down. The velvety texture of her shroud rubbed against the head while Bastemon focused on its underside.

Whatever hangups the prince had about their public location were quietly tucked away. Now he was entirely focused on the cute feline in front of him. He rubbed her ears, since there was little else he could do in that position. She pushed against his hand, enjoying his exploring fingers that scratched at all the right spots. With a muffled whine, Bastemon took the full length of her mate's girth. She was careful with her barbed tongue after recalling a short conversation they had. Her eyes flicked back up to her prince to see his reaction. With all of the little crinkles in his expression, coupled with the small moans he let out, she knew she was doing a good job.

The prince ran a hand through her hair and let out another subdued moan. He gently pushed her head forward, prompting her to start a slow but steady bob. There was something cute to her about his silent orders, and she was eager to please. The man winced again as her head bobbing increased, producing an audible slurp with every jerk of her head. As it left her mouth, it was softly grazed by the veil before plunging back in. There was that familiar salty taste again. Bastemon swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick, relishing every bit of its taste.

Pop. Bastemon pulled off of her prince's cock, leaving it coated in her slick spittle. She looked up once more, making sure he was looking down at her. Of course, the prince hadn't even glanced away. The feline licked her lips slowly and swept away a stray strand of liquid near her chin with a claw. Pleased with her treat, she stood up, allowing her pants to drop to the grass. Before the prince could react, she spun around and sat on his lap, cushioning his cock between her asscheeks. "A lovely seat," she purred. The prince made a mental note to have a conversation with her about sextalk.

As usual, Bastemon's tails showed how truly excited she was. They whipped from side to side in slow, whip-like out motions. The prince took hold of them in one hand, giving them a squeeze. He pulled on them shortly afterwards, feeling her soft fur run over his palms. Bastemon grew restless and gyrated her hips back and forth, uttering a few desperate mewls. Her partner slowed down and massaged the base of her tails, an adorable erogenous zone that forced hot breaths out of her. His hands moved further down, onto her ass, where he gently guided her up and off his lap.

Bastemon growled and raised up slightly from her seat. It was enough for the prince to rub the head of his erection against her moistening entrance, to the sound of more desperate growling. Though, a more inviting hole presented itself as she rose. He eased off of her kitty, farther and farther back, until he reached his mark. The leopard girl was only confused at the lack of much needed attention at her pussy. Confusion turned into intrigue, and finally surprise as the prince's warm girth teased the entrance to her asshole. Her anus became wet with the saliva that coated his cock.

"M-My perverted prince!" she whispered in shock. Bastemon wasn't against the idea, she wouldn't deny him his relief, but it was definitely a strange and alien feeling. She kept herself steady on his cock while it probed her entrance curiously. The prince was more than eager to try something new with her, and with no objections, he continued forth, easing his way into her rectum. The girl squirmed with confusing feelings of pleasure and discomfort. His length traveled further into her until she was sitting down once more.

The warm muscles that surrounded the prince's cock spasmed repeatedly, tightening and relaxing in quick succession, crudely massaging his dick. Similarly, Bastemon herself couldn't keep still with her mate's cock inside her anus, which warmed her insides to a deliciously odd degree. Her body would melt into the prince's before straightening back up to attention. Some time after, she managed to become acclimated to the cock deep inside her and let out a relaxed sigh. The man's erection still continued to twitch, feeling up all the grooves within the leopard woman's sultry hole. It was better than either of them had expected.

Despite her ditzy demeanor, Bastemon knew her prince couldn't exactly move in his position. With a wiggle of her rump, the feline lifted herself up. The warmth receded as she pulled away, and her inner walls slowly closed in. The man was simply surprised that she was doing that entirely on her own. He watched his erection slide out of her ass, both the hole and his cock glistened with spit, which acted as a makeshift lube. The girl then lowered herself down, feeling the strange sensations all over again.

Bastemon continued to move up and down, each time her passage became more inviting. She was finally able to push the man's cock inside her ass in one, easy motion. With nothing stopping her, the girl worked herself into a steady bounce, her soft moans peaked with every slam down. The prince joined in her audible pleasure with his own moans of delight. He gripped her thighs, pulling her down as hard as he could in unison with her thrusts. Bastemon struggled to keep herself upright, nearly losing herself in the experience.

The two mates sped up to a frantic pace, enraptured by the lust that clouded their minds. The prince snaked a hand around the girl's leg and directly onto her drooling pussy. Shakily, he rubbed her clitoris with a single finger, while another teased at her folds. Bastemon let out another cat-like cry upon feeling his cool digits explore her hot vagina. She felt an insatiable desire to grind up against them, but couldn't, maddening her. It was made all the worse when he lightly pushed a finger inside. That was enough more than enough.

Bastemon seized up on the spot. She let out a strained mewl, jerked her hips forward and sent out a small spray of her juices, coating her partner's palm. While he was denied his own orgasm, he was more than willing to observe the feline's adorable finish. Bastemon's whole body sent out errant spasms that pushed and vibrated against his cock. The prince waited for his princess to calm down before doing anything else.

Eventually, Bastemon came to a stop and slumped back against the prince. She gave a long, contented sigh. They sat there in silence, enjoying the warmth they shared with one another. The feline hummed with delight, her tails flicking back and forth on the bench. The man could feel her happy humming through his chest. There was something calming about the experience that he couldn't quite place. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled up next to her head.

Humming became a low purring. Bastemon began to stir from her drowsy state and started a low giggle. She leaned forward and brought her hand up to undo her veil. The prince could only see the purple fabric flutter to the ground. Then she started turning on the spot, readjusting herself to face him directly. He pulled back in surprise, shuddering at the curious feeling of her swivel on his groin. She managed to entirely face her prince, feet propped up against the bench at his sides. The feline gave a devious smile and carefully grabbed his shoulders. "E-Easy!" he said.

The feline examined her partner's visage, smiling all the while. He was about to ask what she was doing before being presented with a sudden kiss. Her supple lips pressed against his, far softer than he had expected. The feline's wet tongue pushed against his mouth, and he carefully allowed it entrance. His own tongue met hers, guiding it into his mouth. They pushed and prodded at one another, feeling their differing textures. Hers, barbed and abrasive. His, bumpy and smooth.

Like before, Bastemon was cautious with her sharp tongue. She enjoyed his strange, flat tongue and all the tiny bumps on its surface. Likewise, he found the little prongs on her feline muscle to have an interesting sensation as it ran its bristles across his mouth. They continued trading kisses and dancing around each other's mouths. The girl would pull back, only to return to the comforting lips that graced her own. They both told themselves to try this more often in the future. Bastemon was finally able to pry herself away, but not before running her tongue over his lips one last time. Then licking her own. Her devious smile came back soon after.

In a swift shove, Bastemon pulled him off the bench, sending him rolling into the grass along with her. She rolled him along until she came to a stop underneath him, still bearing her large grin. Her reddish hair splayed out on the ground behind her. "Finish, my prince," she said with another giggle. He straightened up. The girl raised her hips along with him, keeping his length inside of her.

The prince was more than confused. His body eagerly agreed, but his mind was reminded of their less than private space. That hesitation was turned into an intense perversion as he looked down at Bastemon, all of her body on display. Nearly all. His hands brushed over her stomach, to her breasts. She still wore those elaborately designed pasties. Effortlessly, he peeled them off and discarded them. Were he in a sober state of mind, the prince might have wondered how they stayed on at all.

He began thrusting into Bastemon on his own. His hands explored her small but alluring breasts, running his fingers over the pink nubs in swirls. The leopard girl merely looked on in bliss, her eyes soaking up her prince's visible pleasure. Occasionally she would let out a moan to goad him on, pushing him into fucking her faster. The sound of their lovemaking grew louder and louder, disrupting the relative calm of the park.

The man closed back in on Bastemon. His hands gave way to his tongue, which pleasured every small bump on the girl's nipples. She wrapped her arms around him once more, not wanting him to leave whatsoever. Her moans were interspersed by encouraging words. Various bouts "yes," and "my lovely prince," that only grew louder with his wild plunges and delicious licking.

With both hands braced on either side of his princess, the prince gave one last tired, but forceful thrust into her awaiting hole. His cock reached its limit, spraying a jet of hot semen deep into the girl's rectum. She groaned as the new warmth stuck to her insides and pooled together. Bastemon weakly shoved her hips against his, craving another stream of semen. He was able to oblige, sending out another strand of sticky cum into her already messy hole with a moan.

"My prince, my prince, my prince," she babbled exhaustedly.

Gathering his strength, the prince was able to pull his cock out of Bastemon. Her asshole pulled back into place, though her sphincter wasn't able to close all the way. Semen dribbled out of the tightening orifice, running down her ass and onto the ground. The feline couldn't see it, but felt every bit of his ejaculate flow from her.  
_________

"That's about everything," the prince muttered to himself. He counted out every bit of clothing on Bastemon's body to make sure it was there. He picked her up off the bench, barely managing to prop her up and onto his back. He shuffled over to his neglected groceries and picked them up. This would be hard, though he had no one to blame but himself.

The trip back home was mostly uneventful aside from the familiar disapproving glares and the muttering of a sleepy Bastemon. He never truly realized how hard it would be to cross the street with a giant feline on his back, and prayed he would never have to experience it again. Through the power of repeated cursing and further fear of embarrassment, he marched up the stairs, back to his floor, and into his apartment.

Hastily, the prince tossed all the bags in the fridge, regardless of what was in them. A stream of drool began to settle on his shoulder, and he was desperate to get Bastemon off of his back. He hobbled into his room and laid the girl out on the bed. She instantly snuggled into the new softness with a drowsy meow. He twisted his back a few times, letting out some painful, relieving cracks. "Wasn't too bad, I guess," he mumbled. That was mostly lust talking, he figured.

He looked down at his curious feline partner. She looked so peaceful, it was almost hard to believe she was causing such a ruckus nearly an hour ago. The prince knelt next to the bed and watched her chest rise and lower. He unzipped her jacket slow enough to not disturb her slumber. His fingers brushed against her bare chest, feeling her calm heartbeat. They traveled down on their own, stopping at her soft tummy. He pushed his palm against it, giving her a simple tummy rub as reward. The girl let out a few pleased grumbles in her sleep.

His palm ran over Bastemon's stomach repeatedly, enjoying her soft skin. His gaze moved lower, reminding him of their arousing activities. "Better not," he whispered to himself. With that, he gave her a final pat and stood once more. With everything out of the way, he undressed and settled into his computer desk, eager to unwind.

The man slipped into his regular routine of browsing the internet, conversing with others, and watching videos. On one of the less than savory sites, something caught his eye. In large, bold letters, a video was titled "Man fucks cosplay catgirl in the park! Uncensored!" The thumbnail was an eerily familiar sight of two people going at it by a lakeside. Indeed, one was very cat-like in nature.

"Goddammit."


End file.
